


To the Ends of the Earth

by bellamysbiceps



Series: To the Ends of the Earth [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Basic Sandwich, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysbiceps/pseuds/bellamysbiceps
Summary: Suddenly, he's taken back to a conversation Shirley, Britta, and Annie had about Blade. He remembers them saying how they just couldn't control themselves around their significant others, and he thinks, 'Annie's my Blade'.Borchert's lab just enforces that thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching Community for the first time and I absolutely loved it, especially Jeff and Annie. This episode made me feel a lot of things too, so I decided to write a little fic where Abed comforts Jeff after he opens the lab door. I though it'd be nice, since Abed comforts Annie when she cries about Jeff and Britta. 
> 
> This is a little short, and not exactly what I wanted it to be, but oh well lol. 
> 
> I assume ya'll know where the title is from, but just in case, it's from the song Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron.

 

 

After they save Greendale, Jeff goes straight to his office for some scotch.

  
His hands shake as he reaches inside his desk drawer for the scotch, and he almost drops his cup when when he fills it up. He ignores it, and he relaxes, albeit slightly, as soon as the alcohol touches his tongue.

  
He's still reeling from the day's events. He proposed to Britta, got trapped in an underground lab with a man who was in love with computers, and opened the damn door just because he looked at Annie.

  
He looked at Annie, and not even at her face. It was the back of her head, the brown curls cascading down her back (he'll never admit it, but he kind of misses the short hair she had way back when). He looked at her, thought, _Milady_ , could hear her say, _Milord_ , and then the door opened.

  
He hates that damn computer. It brought up a truth that he was too stubborn to admit, a truth that he's not ready to acknowledge.

  
He hates Annie for being so good. He hates her for being everything he wishes he could be, for being everything he wants.

  
He hates her for making him love her so much. 

  
Suddenly, he's taken back to a conversation Shirley, Britta, and Annie had about Blade. He remembers them saying how they just couldn't control themselves around their significant others, and he thinks, _Annie's my Blade._

  
Borchert's lab just enforces that thought.

  
He can't control himself around Annie. She's so good and pure that she makes him have a little more hope for the world, and for himself. She makes him believe that he can actually be a better person than who he actually is. She believes in him so much, that it makes him think that if someone as good as her can see the good in him, he can't be so bad.

  
He would do anything for her, too. Whatever she asked for, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He could never disappoint her, because disappointing her breaks something inside him, too.

  
And he hates himself a little because there were so many chances that they could've gotten together. Their kiss at the Tranny Dance, in which afterwards he told her that no one could find out, even though something was there. The time she told him that she lied to him because she loved him, and even though it was for their stupid conspiracy, hearing it made him feel things he'd never felt before. The time she pretended they were married--and looking back now, he wishes they were. So many times where she tried to have a conversation with him about their feelings, nut he blew it because he was such an idiot. Annie probably considers him to be another Troy--a guy she liked in which nothing ever happened, and she thinks she's better off because of it.

  
He reaches for the bottle of scotch, but stops when he sees that it's empty.

  
"Knock knock," A voice says from the doorway. Jeff looks up to see Abed, the same emotionless expression on his face.

  
"Abed, what do you want?" Jeff says, irritated. He's really not in the mood for a conversation about TV shows and character tropes.

  
"You left in a hurry. Are you okay?" Abed says, emotionless.

  
"Of course I'm okay Abed. Why wouldn't I be?" Jeff replies, rolling his eyes.

  
Abed steps forward, looks at Jeff in the eye. "You opened the door. Can I ask how?"

  
"I'd rather you not."

  
"Can I guess?"

  
"No."

  
"It was Annie, right?"

  
Jeff's head snaps up. "How--"

  
Abed shrugs. "It made sense for this episode. There had to be something for you to break it off with Britta, because the only reason you did something stupid, like proposing to her, was because you thought the show was ending. And you don't love me, the Dean, or Borchert, and you're clearly in love with Annie, so that was the only logical explanation for this finale."

  
"I'm not clearly in love with Annie!" Jeff replies, because he doesn't really care about anything else he said. And even though he is sort of in love with Annie, he's not obvious about it.

  
Abed gives him a _you don't fool me_ look. "Jeff, please, this is unnecessary. It's okay, because I have a feeling that you two will make it through. TV needs good relationships in order to function--it needs two people like you and Annie, who somehow just work together."

  
Jeff looks at Abed, surprised. "Abed, that actually made me feel better, oddly enough."

  
Abed gives him a small smile. "You're welcome Jeff. I assume you want to keep this between us."

  
Jeff nods. "Yeah, I do."

  
"Cool cool cool. I'm gonna go now."

  
Jeff smiles softly. "Bye, Abed."

  
He watches as Abed leaves his office. His words stick with him, and sure, he may be in love with Annie, but he's finally equipped to handle it.


End file.
